<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Little Warrior by Siver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903095">Their Little Warrior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver'>Siver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Missile is and always will be there for them all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Miss Kamila</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Code/gifts">Red_Code</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamila flopped onto Lynne’s couch with a sigh that was both heavy and relieved. Missile hopped up beside her, tail wagging a mile a minute and before Kamila could even fully settle he was into her lap and giving her doggy kisses.</p>
<p>“Missile!” she giggled and after several licks managed to get him to settle and she leaned back into the cushions. “I’m glad you’re here. Dad’s being weird and I <em>know </em>that day is coming, but it’s all different now. That was the whole point of that day, wasn’t it?” She frowned a little. “I wish you could talk. Oh, but if you could like Sissel that wouldn’t be so good, would it?” She scritched him behind the ears. “I wasn’t even supposed to know, but I overheard some of it already and Sissy’s weird. He’s the best,” she added hurriedly. “But weird.”</p>
<p>Missile gave a small bark and for a moment after she mentioned Sissel his tail beat against her legs even harder.</p>
<p>“You’re the best too,” Kamila cooed. “Mom said it’ll be okay soon. And uncle Cabs has been coming over even more than usual. Dad just won’t stop worrying and it’s not like he’d let anything happen and neither will Sissy.” She puffed out another sigh. “I don’t think he even wanted to let me come here while Lynne is at work, but I’m fine! And you’d keep me safe, wouldn’t you?”</p>
<p>If Missile’s tail was going hard before it once more picked up in speed and he reared up on his hind paws, placed his front paws on her chest and treated her to another lick. Kamila flung her arms around him.</p>
<p>“Aww, I wish you could live with us… Oh but then Lynne would get lonely.”</p>
<p>Missile made a small whine.</p>
<p>“Sooo,” Kamila said slowly then grinned. “You’d just both have to live with us!”</p>
<p>Missile barked happily. So he couldn’t talk, but she just knew he understood everything she said and that was enough too. He was the most special of dogs after all. She felt better already and they really needed something to do.</p>
<p>She clapped her hands together. “How about a walk?”</p>
<p>Missile bounded off her lap and sat neatly by the door. He would be almost still but he couldn’t stop himself from quivering with anticipation. He did allow Kamila to attach his leash and trotted almost sedately alongside her as they left the apartment.</p>
<p>It all went very well until a blowing leaf caught Missile’s attention and he suddenly darted forward, barking. Kamila ran off after, giggling, and all worries were forgotten in the joy of the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Miss Lynne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lynne tapped her pen against the table, scowled at the papers splayed in front of her and took another gulp of coffee. The day was coming up soon; she just had to pass the exams and then she would be Detective Lynne. She’d made it before right? That’s how that went according to Jowd through Sissel, and if she learned of a ‘her’ from some other timeline from an undead cat, that wasn’t… okay it was the weirdest thing she’d ever heard, but still, it happened. So, it stood to reason she’d make it again. Sure, things were different now, but that shouldn’t make a difference to this, right? She groaned.</p>
<p>Little paws bumped against her leg. She glanced down to see Missile reared up and poking her.</p>
<p>“Hey boy,” she said and reached down to pet his head. “Wanna take my test for me?”</p>
<p>He gave a questioning sort of bark.</p>
<p>“Heh, I’ll be okay. I just hate all this studying. I could be out there catching bad guys! Which is what all this is for I know.” She carefully scooched around until she faced Missile and patted her lap. “Here boy, come on up.”</p>
<p>He jumped up causing her to let out a small woof of breath as he once more earned his namesake and landed a little too hard. She briefly buried her face in his fur then reluctantly shuffled back to face the table and impending study.</p>
<p>“Maybe you can’t help my test, but you can help me study. …You’ve helped so much already.”</p>
<p>Missile snuggled into her lap. She rested a hand on him and went back to her paperwork. “Thanks buddy. For everything.”</p>
<p>Who knew when she went to get a puppy she’d get the best dog there ever was?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Detective Jowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kamila and Lynne chattered several feet away. Sissel had found his way onto Lynne’s shoulder. Jowd stood alone at the fountain and thought of another day in this park three days from now and ten years ago. It wasn’t a place he ever expected to see again then. No, he would be executed and that would be that, but even death hadn’t been simple that night. In fact it was death that had led him back to this very place in the end. Funny how death started and ended here and suddenly they all had life again.</p><p>And that day approached again but it would pass like any other, only strange in its normality and then… then time would truly be new. He would only know one version of events from then on and it was terrifying in a way. Of course the past five years had been drastically different but there had been something, an anchor of sorts in knowing what could have been and what must never be again.</p><p>A bark sounded near his feet.</p><p>“I thought you were with the ladies,” Jowd said mildly as he looked down at Missile.</p><p>Missile sat back on his haunches and panted.</p><p>“They’re here because of you and Sissel.” Jowd crouched to pet Missile’s head. “Lynne doesn’t have to be afraid of this park anymore. Kamila… has her family back. Yomiel will have all of his life back in just a few days.”</p><p>Missile pressed his small head into his hand and his tail waved.</p><p>“You even saved this misguided fool. I don’t know if we’ve said it enough.” Jowd scooped Missile up and the little dog wriggled happily in his arms.</p><p>“But thank you, Little Warrior.”</p><p>Of course! And old words that weren’t and were his came to mind and though Missile couldn’t speak them he put them all into his bark for the good detective. Because that’s what little doggies do.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>